dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! New Affiliate Check out our new affiliate --' NWG' Talk 13:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it is AOT wiki. BTW, XV2 has a manga adaptation. I was going to bring this up to you but should we make two icons for XV, and DBO. Here is my argument why they to some extent have their own continuity. DBO is a video-game sequel and it would be really helpful as well as one for XenoVerse. Especially now that a manga will be coming out. If you think not, I can accept it. But There is a new manga exclusively for XV2, I just wanted to warn you. EDIT: DB wiki just swiped our design and used the same images we had for our slider lol. Time to update the main page, amright? --' NWG' Talk 00:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Gokū Black I guess after ep 60, you establish our own theory about Black and what the entire arc was and is going on. This message is to ask your opinion about the multiple alternative timelines and the true nature of Beerus' statement "god killing god" thing. So that, "Future" could be reconstructed for the sake of thing new material... Btw, I've watched this hillarious. Enjoy it, and sorry for my behaviour in the previous discussion on NWG's talk page.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 10:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm a bit disappointed with the outcome because it's predictable, I mean, they show Black has Zamasu' ki, then after some confusing episodes, multiple time travels, we's just know more about there's another Zamasu and how he get Goku's body by the wish to SDBs. Damn, the plot always like "Goku Black' identity is revealed," "Zamasu and Black," blah blah... Beside building Black as a badass villain, the plot is poor-written: (battle) scenes repetition, cheap gags (esp. Gokū childish), no insensity, no secondary plot.... This arc may be a stepping stone for a basic idea to expand the multiverse, but see how the plot is going, applying DBZ style from 90s without any adjustment, it couldn't be better. My personal though, no offensive.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:30, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with you about Black being the best villain so far, how the anime introduced him, built up his personalities and showed his motivated and prowess. However, some latest episodes contrive the not-so-good plot, Black is kinda a fusion of Gokū and Zamasu, created through a complex of timeline splitting and the Super Dragon Balls. The main characters just keep time-travelling again and again without a plan and by confronting Black and co., their fates seem not too being endangered enough. I mean, I'm not satisfied that much, the arc may be good but not the best among all since the current state could ruin instrument and the most badass villain ever existed. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:48, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Black Thank you, Aha for being the middle. I don't have an issue with you in your attempts to diffuse the situation. You're right important things come first. I don't want to come across that i'm antagonizing you. I respect your view enough to not attack you, especially because of the respect that you give me in return. On another issue, yeah we should probably be working on the other pages. Like the Zero Mortals Plan --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:32, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Well sorry for not responding to that. Yeah, I love this introduction makes perfect sense. I'm glad we didn't misunderstand each other, man. I'm glad that we each appreciate each other enough to see our intentions. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:26, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Absolutely. We should either keep it Goku Black or Black on those pages. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Should Old Kaioshin's former self be given a page? ._. EDIT: Also for other pages like techniques we should apply the same logic of naming "Zamasu" as Black as he was called Black more than Goku Black. Would that be okay? EDIT 2: Actually Black would be better there already is a Black page. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:43, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Could you upload Trunks' new form? Surprised it hasn't been done already.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:God's not dead it might be alive? I don't know either. You're right. But my current confusion in what continuity, was it the "Alternative Present" was it the "past" was it in the "future". I hate the continuity destruction time travel has for this reason, especially because of the rule Beerus made. In example did the Tenth Universe's Hakaishin die, when he killed Gowasu, were the gods he killed from the Tenth or the other, the manga does elude that they meant from all 12 universes. I hate time travel. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :We already visited this subject, I agreed and I found a way to implement it on Son Gokū's page. It is the "Manual-of-style" for characters. Take a read. I agree with your additional comments its not GT, and should be given more respect. Toriyama has officially passed the torch down to Toyotaro. EDIT: Now that our canon policy is updated, how do we handle the Awakening of the Hakaishin and its anime counterpart? Should we just document one? Such as the anime? Or should we place it on the "Looking for template and make a difference betweeen both, there is vast differences between these two conflicts events, even the way somethings go, are different. Even their times are different, in the movie its six years away from the Majin Bu Arc, and the anime is four years after. If we decide to keep both, should we also make film conflicts since DB Wiki doesn't do it. And also I'm sure this Movie 6 can be given the wikipedia page, while we use its current contents on conflict pages. We can keep them separate from the main continuity, because the Daizenshū 6 states they aren't connected. What say you? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:09, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Possible improvement to "Disambiguation pages" http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Yo. How's it going man, sorry that i've been in and out of the wiki. I'm working on various projects. I would've wanted to recommend making Lin a Content Moderator. But it seems even he's been out. What episodes are Hit's techniques in so I can fetch them for you in 720p. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:50, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hitman Yeah, bro its cool that we finally have a sub, and possibly a dub with that easy access. I don’t want to sound like a weeb. But I think TV is a dying art. I don’t have the patience or time to actually tune in on TV, due to my schedule. I don’t think this is just myself. I think its all of us (Americans) we are each busy, including yourself. So its pretty hard to actually tune into Toonami (that airs at 2 Am ) At 2 am I am up but working on some animation still. Glad too see it getting an actual release. What do you watch on Crunchyroll outside of Super? It would be cool to exchange some new tastes for myself. I of course watch and have tuned in just to re-watch YGO 5ds. Yeah, I have been much busier in the last 30 days with my new role at my job so I’ll keep in touch and at least monitor at a bare minimum. Thanks! I will try to create the pages and hopefully make some edits when I wake up. I just don’t want the wiki to lose all its steam, we’re currently in the 900’s of the top wikis for the TV category. :) --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:53, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! For the link that is. QuakingStar (talk) 20:02, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Revisiting To match what? The difference between the two is the Masenkō keeps its name in both versions. The MoS is being ignored, why? Again, what is the purpose of having my translator or any translators, here if you're going to use untranslated names? Naruto wiki uses the Rasengan in this example, but does it give it for every technique and term, no. There is translations given to a majority of these articles. The reason they keep it to the original japanese and make some exception to the "Rasengan" or "Izanami" for starters some are named after japanese gods, and because these names appear in both dubs named as such. There would be no point in calling it by a name nobody would recognizes it under. The same with the Mafuba, there is no purpose in leaving it untranslated. The Mafuba is called the Mafuba by most because of that weeb, Herms. The Genki Dama is known as the Genki Dama in both the original japanese and the american localization, the Saiyan comes from both japanese and english. :/ --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) New Job I will be working on really large project (my first movie) that will take all of my time. As a senior animator I will be assisting other animators and work on a film and will no longer return to the wiki. I feel that my time here was coming to an end and I enjoyed my time here. I would like to recommend Lin or Lulcy as my replacement to help you with articles. Thank you, so much, Aha. It was a pleasure and you made this experience enjoyable. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:42, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thanks, Aha for the help with the Frost Demons Transformations, you did a really good work on it. This may not be appropriate to ask. But since there has been more users on the wiki can I make a request to give LIN a promotion to Content moderator. I think he deserves it because he's been a loyal user in the wiki and deserves the power to "delete" images and pages. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:37, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Input 1Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC) : I looked up his edit log and yeah, I see what you mean. He seems like the type who will say and do anything to make himself look like he's correct.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Template Need your input into this template. I'm a little confused about how to modify "FUNimation" and "Viz": since those affiliate with notable licensees, will they deserve decorated with variant shades of color or rendered as images or just leave them the same as the others?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 20:31, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Recent Episode So sorry you didn't enjoy it. I loved seeing it for what it was. Much better than last week's episode imo. I have a new question to pose should we make separate pages for the stages of the Frost Demon Transformations? I thought it would be a little much but I wanted to see your views on the matter. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:07, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Slider I have the site a small makeover for America's number one day of consumerism, if its a little much, you can undo it. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:05, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Solution for the Goku Page Okay. So tonight i'll begin working on the wiki more than I have in the last few days. I'll be splitting Gokū's page. Because it takes a bit too long to load the page to the point where I think its a little ridiculous. So here is my draft on the potential characters that are likely to be given the same separated pages; Vegeta, Kuririn, Muten Roshi, Son Gohan and of course Bulma. The layout of the extended pages are broken into four categorized like Toriko Wiki. Introduction, Relationships, Abilities and History. The Introduction will have a Top Quote, the chance to give longer descriptions of the character. The sections that follow are "Appearance" "Personality", "Other Media", "Conception" and "Trivia" The next section is the Relationships, that can be similar to the "Naruto's relationships" page and potentially placing the personality here, as an alternate of placing it in the "Introduction". The next portion is the "Abilities" totally self-explanatory, as well as the "History" that lists every single background and even story arc. Is this fine? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :As much as I would like to pretend to like the idea that we're one step closer to FT wiki makes me die a little bit in the inside. I would like to see you run through the pages alter whatever needs to be altered. See if you like them, and if you don't like it we'll just revert it, or rather I will. I finally can go onto Gokū's page without an issue. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:37, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Saibaiman Yo, so sorry for wasting your time but how do we handle the Saibaman pages? Do we just make them a race page and note their involvement, do we create an entire page for the entire group of Saibaiman and document their involvement? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter Not all pages, some precious ones. Sadly, I hope I was wrong but didn't see SSJ Rosé anywhere.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 00:51, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :One page from the leak shows Black's transformation and both Vegeta and Gokū give us golden hair credit and only refer it to as regular "Super Saiyan" transformation. That's the reason I suppose Black haven't got SSJ Rosé as we know or its manga version different from the anime's in the latest chapter. But. It does not mean he never. It originally comes from Toriyama's draft, it's perfect to make Black a badass villain, that's disappointing adaptation if it even wouldn't be included?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:23, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Nutshell from what I got from leak scan: Future Zamasu has his own Time Ring and saves Black with Restoration Power, he's a real threat now; Shin uses the ring to confirm Gowasu's brutal murder case. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:27, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Yamcha The Legend Yeah, its totally fine. We should. It deserves its own page. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :You can name it by the name of the chapter like Naruto wiki. If there is a second chapter we'll likely have to think of a better way --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:07, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh no, how about this Chapter 1 (DBSS) DBSS- Dragon Ball Side Story. --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:29, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Icons You've got it, Aha! --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 18:18, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Made the Icons, uploading them by tonight I have a good idea for the "anime-only" template. Why don't we make them "notes" so they don't create blemishes on the pages, we hardly use the notes, and the notes template allows us type more without making the page look bad. Parent and Child Triple Kamehameha's user list is a good example. --[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 06:15, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Policy Is that an actual policy? Because the wiki has countless articles containing no canon images. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC)